Toph A FAIRY
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: The story starts when a fairy/werewulff mother gives her 16 chileren away for adoption, one of them is toph, who ends up in the strict house of the bei-fong family. but unknown to anyone in the bei fong family, tophs biological mother is tophs caretaker..that is until toph starts to have certain dreams. in which she can SEE follows threw the series with OC femke as extra character
1. Chapter 1: a girl

Chapter 1: a girl

the year is 1998, Mr. and Mrs. Bei fong come just back from a big party in honor of the 500 year anniversary of their city Goaling. It was very cozy and the 2 were busy gossiping about the people she had seen,when they suddenly heard a scream and then soft crying of a baby. The couple went to the alley ,where they sound and saw that a girl was lying in a Brown robe, worn out when she saw lao and poppey who also came closer, they saw that there were 16 tiny babies on her chest.

"would you like to take over one of them? The girl who is their mother won't be able to take care of them any longer…"

A man with black hair and black glasses asked as he handed the 2 of them a little baby girl with raven black hair and twinkeling green eyes, looking at them curiously.

"I named her Toph…. It means….. "warrior" in the language of scheffiel were i'm from…."

the woman who was the mother said as she looked at the 2 of them with a weak smile. Mr. Bei fong looked at her now, hesitating for a moment…. He and his wife had been wanting a child of their very own for so long…. But they hadn't been able to do so because his wife had some serious hearth problems, which would make that a pregnancy would become fatal for her…. But why would he listen to this….. " _woman"…._ She would **DEFAINTLY** want her child back…

 _"that is…._ _ **IF**_ _she recovers…."_

A little voice in the head of mr. Bei fong as he and his wife nodded to the woman, before they left the alley with their newborn daughter…. Hoping they would NEVER see the strange woman in her raggy clothes again…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was it for this chapter folks… I hope you liked it

 **A/N**

the strange woman who is tophs biological mother is part werewolf… thats why she was able to get 16 childeren at once, this wasn't stressfull for her at al, since she was also already very weakened by the hunger since she was living on the streets

The girl is gonna be named femke and she will be from the place Scheffield, a place I made up and will be a small island before the south coast of england, and will be the last kingdom containing fairies on earth

Its most certain that toph and her mother will be reunited at some point, do I have no idea yet how fast I will let that moment come, that will depend on whether I will put in a time skip ore not…

Tophs mother is gonna be a fairy for sure, which will mean toph will be a fairy as well, do I'm not certain if i'm gonna let her adoptive parents allow her to be a fairy, since they were very overprotective in the series….

Well that was all for now, thanks for reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW**


	2. Chapter 2: blind

Chapter 2: Blind

When mister and misses bei fong came home, misses bei fong immidiatly ordered the maids to make the nursery ready, which they had kept even after misses bei fong had heard she would never be able to get a baby the biological way… they had wanted to wait a few years until the war would end then adopt a child….. Then give her a warm bath and some propper clothes, after that Misses bei fong was already sitting in the living area with a bottle. The little girl must have been famish, because she almost threw herself at the bottle once she smelled the milk…

 _"I guess the mother had no milk left to feed her, the poor girl was starving…"_

Popey bei fong thought as she smiled while she fed the little girl…. That was until she saw something was off….. Her eyes…. They weren't green anymore….. Instead they were grey now…. At first she thought it was the lightfall in the room, so she went to were the light was brighter and she could see more clearly, but even then she saw that her eyes were grey….

 _"thats strange, but that man and woman can't have switched her with another child…. Lao and I would have noticed that…."_

Poppey bei fong thought to herself as she inspected the baby closely…. It sure was thesame baby as before…. Only her little sparkeling green eyes had turned a foggy grey for some odd reason…. Misses bei fong now called for her husband as well as for the best doctor there was, who also confirmed that toph had been able to see at one time, but lost her sight somehow…. Do he couldn't tell how it happened either…

"it almost seems like magic….. If…that ofcourse was a _**REAL**_ thing….."

The doctor said as he looked up from examening the child, which was looking around curiously, listening to all the strange sounds around her … not understanding at all… what was going on around her…

"could a surgery change anything in her current situation?"

Lao bei fong asked with a stern look as he looked at the beaming little girl that was currently playing with her toes happily, unaware of the situation she was in right now….

"No, i'm afraid surgery would only make things worse….. She is still a baby…. That kind of stuff could kill her…."

the doctor said as he started to pack his things before he left the room, after mister and misses bei fong had thanked him for his time. After the man had gone however… lao bei fong got his robe and things and started to head for the door as well…

'were are you going lao?"

poppey bei fong asked him with a shocked look as she watched him bark some commands at his servants as he was heading to the door. Worried about what he was gonna do now he found out their child was blind…

"i'm going back there and _**DEMAND**_ a explenation as well as another baby…. Since its _**OBVIOUS**_ she switched them when we weren't looking.."

Lao bei fong raged as he looked at his wife and the child they had chosen with a firm look. Poppey bei fong looked at him sternly then at the child which was now sleeping in her arms peacefully, she knew for sure that the child wasn't switched while they weren't look…. And she had to be honest…. She couldn't BEAR the thought of giving the child back to her mother,… she was already deeply bound with it…

"lao stop! We can't change her like she is some faull food product…. She is a human being! "

Poppey bei fong said with a stern voice as she grabbed her husband by his upper arm and forced him to look her in the eye…

"that woman was _**OBVIOUSLY**_ not strong enough to care for the child and she is _**BLIND!**_ For spirits sake! Think were the poor child could land if we were to give her back….besides….. The mother will be most likely death by now anyway…. "

Poppey said as she looked down at the little girl which was making snoring sounds as she was clutching to her new mommies robes.

"here she will at least be safe….. We have the money and staff to care and protect her….. The poor fragile thing…"

she said with a soft look on the peacefully sleeping baby girl in her arms…. This was all they had ever wanted…. To have a child to call their very own…. And this child was blind, helpless, weak and fragile….. They could raise it the way they wanted her to be… without having to be afraid their daughter would be able to run from them….. Their lives would be perfect at last…. Her mother was most likely death by now…. She would _**NEVER**_ be able to claim her back…. And due to her blindness she wouldn't be able to leave the walls of their estate unseen…

 _"poppey is right…. That mother is most likely death by now… and since I doubt that weird man was the father he could give her to the wrong people, since he most like doesnt cares for the woman at all…. No… we best keep here here under our protection…. At least she will be safe here…."_

Lao bei fong thought as he put his robe back on the coat rack and went over to give his wife and daughter a kiss.

"okay then….. She can stay…. But from now on… she is _**OUR**_ daughter…. _**OUR**_ flesh and blood… and if anyone askes…. She is _**BORN**_ blind….. I don't wanne hear a _**WORD**_ about the strange events of today…"

Lao bei fong said strictly, since he was a simple wealthy man, who didn't believed in nonsense like "magic" ore anything like that…. Nor did his wife…. So they would act like this all never happened and toph was born from poppey bei fong…. And if they would ever have to face that strange woman again…. Well…. As soon as the adoption papers were signed there would be nothing that woman would be able to do….. Toph would be forever theirs to keep…..

" i'm sure she will be a perfect daughter for us honey…. You'll see she will give us all the joy we so longed for…"

Poppey bei fong beamed at her husband as she cuddled their little daughter close… who was obviously awake now… perking up her ears as she was trying to hear what her parents were saying… while poppey bei fong gave her husband a kiss, just before the maids came to say that the nursery was ready for THEIR daughter…. _**THEIR**_ flesh and blood….. Which was all she would be from now on…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later the notary came in to drop off the adoption papers mister and misses bei fong had to sign, they were overjoyed once the papers were finally signed, which meant toph was now fully _**THEIR**_ daughter….even IF that woman came back… she wouldn't be able to get her back without a fight before the court which they would (ofcourse) win….. Ofcourse the notary, as well as all their staff had to _**SWEAR**_ they would never tell toph that she was adopted, since lao and poppey bei fong knew from gossips how difficult teenagers could be…. And if toph were to find out she was adopted she _**COULD**_ go look for her biological mother, which would mean they would lose their only daughter…. Which was something they feared more then anything else in the world…..

 _"do its more likely the woman turns out to be death…"_

Lao bei fong thought as the notary promised he would _**NEVER**_ reveal toph was adopted to anyone…. Before he took his leave, looking at the blind girl in the crib with a sad look, wishing her the best of luck in silence…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the house a lot of adjustments were made…. To keep the blind girl that was now their daughter safe and secure….. So was the girl not allowed to take a bath ore use the bathroom on her own… nor could she go into the garden on her own…. and she had to get helped in and out of beth when she was older, since for now someone had to take her out of the beth anyway…. And rule number 1 in the bei fong house was from now on: the child _**CAN'T**_ leave the grounds off the estate…. This was all done to keep the girl safe…. So she wouldn't be able to hurt herself on accident…. Ore get in touch with people who knew to match….. About the one thing that would _**NEVER**_ be mentioned in the house again,….. That toph was adopted….. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the second chapter of my newest story, I hope you all liked it!

 **A/N**

Lao and poppey bei fong knew from gossips about other rich families sons and daughter how match trouble teenagers could be, and that along with the idea of losing their only child they made all these preparations to keep toph hidden from the world, as well as the preperations to keep her safe…

Lao and poppey bei fong, along with everyone else in this world won't believe in magic, thinking it was something that only excisted in fairy tales, because just like in the serie "winx club" all magic was erased from this demension a long time ago…. More info about that will follow in the storyline…

The name of the husband of tophs biological mother will be daniel freakshow, there will be more details about him in the story as well, but he won't be visably there since he died before the start of this story…. Sorry about that….

I made up the lie lao made up about toph being born blind since toph mentioned in the series that she was born blind, this would do perfectly as a explaination why she would believe that... right?

I sure hope I made lao and poppey bei fong sound like their original characters... I did my best...

Well that was it for another chapter, I sure hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The runaway

Chapter 3: the runaway

A year passed by, and toph bei fong grew up perfectly normal….. Do there were some slight diffrences the 1 year old could point out…. For starters…. She couldn't go **ANYWHERE** without someone holding her hand…. Which was fun at first but started to bore her after a few days….. At second she wasn't allowed to leave the house and go into town to play with the other childeren…. She knew there were more childeren because she could hear them talk and launch from out of her bethroom window….. And the last and most important thing…. Toph was blind….. She couldn't see with her eyes…. But this didn't took awak that toph was very curious about the world around her… whenever she didn't had lessons on how to be a propper lady she was exploring the house….. Try were she could and couldn't go….. And look for something fun her parents didn't thought was **TOO DANGEROUS** …;….. Which was obviously not match…..

that was how she was starting to listen and feel closely as her maids moved down the railing... and when she was in the garden... she trying to find a way to get over ore threw that wall... so she would be able sneak off at night and get to feel and hear the outside world... the maids just launched when she tried to feel the railing ... not at all seeing that the blind 1 year old was far stronger of will and mind then her parents believed her to be... and that she was observing what they were doing with her hands...

"Your daughter has a good set of brains up there... with the right tutors she could make it threw collage books easily... appart from the reading part ofcourse.."

Her private teacher had said after a few weeks in which the 1 year old toph had aleady gotten private teachings in manners as well as the basics of math, history and community science...

"Thats good to hear... but i dont want you to learn her anything too dangerous... "

Lao bei fong had said... proud that his daughter had such a good set of brains.. but afraid that his fradgile little girl would hurt herself on accident... do toph was more able then you would the girl credit for... which was something toph tried to keep away from her father at all cost... knowing by now that he would take **ANYTHING** from her he considered to dangerous for his blind... helpless fradgile child...

"They dont wanne have the real me... just a perfect little doll...something im not... their better off ..."

Toph thought sadly as she carefully put the railing down...then carefully got out of her beth... feeling her way down the stairs and then towards the door... there was a servant sleeping next to the door to wait for either visitors ore when mommy and daddy had to go out the door... she knew that... so she knew she had to wait until he was fast asleep... then silently slip past him... out the door... she sighted when she fell the grass between her toes... relaxing a little as she slipped past some more sleeping guards before she managed to reach the wall of the estate... slipping threw a gap she had found during one of her explorations a few days ago... which was just big enough for her to fit threw... and that was how toph came out of the estate and into the real world... for the first time in her life...

 _"Hmmmm but now were am i gonna go?"_

Toph thought as she started to crawl around aimlessly... she first followed the wall all threw the house... just feeling the sweet sensation of the other side of her houses walls under her young skin... before she found a path... leading somewhere... she didnt knew were... but she was happy to be free and listened to the sounds of the world around her as she went deeper and deeper in the catacombs beneath the estate... until eventually... she found herself lost... unable to feel her way back to were she came from...

 _"Just gweath... i wanne havva adventure... and now im trapped again... "_

The 1 year old thought as she tried to feel around for a way out... but she couldnt find one... she was trapped once again... just like when she was home with mommy and daddy...

 _"Why cwan't twey see i wanne be fwee... im stwongew then they think i am... "_

Toph thought as she started to sob loudly... feeling sad that she had to pretend she was someone else then she wanted to be... since she had dreamed to be the strongest bender in the world... ever since she had heard about the existance of bending during her history lessons...

 _"I wish i wassa bender... if i was the strongest eawthbender evew mommy and daddy would sure be pwoud of me..."_

Toph thought as she started to sob again... but her sobbing was stopped when a wall cracked behind her... and something started to make a loud sniffing sound behind her... toph turned around now... feeling the creature behind her... which kept sniffing at her... toph giggled as she sniffed at it as well... then groaned as it gave toph a lick on her face... toph giggled and gave it a lick back giving a giggle before she started to follow it, feeling it was moving its feet sideways to feel its surroundings better... in the 3 weeks toph stayed with the bagermoles... she learned how to earthbend... not to only too fight... but also to extent her eyes... too bad for her... she had to return home at some point... she knew that... but it didn't meant she was to happy she didnt even had the chance to say goodbye too the badgermoles who taught her so match...

it happened when she was by the entrace of the cave she now lived in practicing her bending... she suddenly heard her parents call her name... she had already fell them coming... but she acted like she was startled by them... so they wouldnt know how good of a bender she already was...

"Toph! Oo thank the spirits your alive... you dont know how worried we were!"

Poppey bei fong exclaimed as she scooped up her 1 year old daughter and cuddled her close...

"Toph... your mother and i were worried sick when we didnt found you in beth... were going home now and your **NEVER** allowed outside the estate walls without our permission again... am i clear?"

Lao bei fong said with a stern look as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulder and looked at her firmly.

"But daddy... look... i can handwle myself... i'm a eawthbender"

The small girl said before she made a simple rock float into the air... hiding what she could already do with her earthbending... knowing her parents wouldn't understand... they would only try and take it from her... and indeed... when she made the rock float... her parents gasped... and after that fell a long silence...

"Thats very good of you... we will hire a private teacher for you tommorow to teach you more stuff in the morning okay... now were going home... "

Lao said before he took his daughter by hand... while she fell her mother smile at her warmly.

"daddy... can I pwease, pwease, **PWEASE, PWEAEAEASEEE** , go to the school to leawn it with da other kids I heaw launch fwom my window.."

Toph now begged putting up her most unresistable cute look... hoping her daddy would say "yes" and let her go and train at the bending school with the other kids... and make friends...

"No toph... that would be far to dangerous... your blind... you could get hurt... "

Her father told her with a stern look in his eyes...

"Bwut daddy... "

Toph wined... balting her fists in anger... unable to believe she wasnt even allowed to go and train with the other kids... to get allowed to make friends... like a normal child of her age...

" were doing this for your own good toph..."

Poppey bei fong said as she hugged her only daughter close... this toph started to "act" like the helpless little blind girl her parents **WANTED** to see... for deep down inside she was toph bei fong... the greatest earthebender one had ever seen...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that i end the thirt chapter of my newest story! I hope you all liked it...

 **A/N**

I tried to make tophs speech as childish as possible and still readable... I sure hope it worked... let me know how and were I could improve on this...

Ofcourse her parents immidiatly started a search party when they noticed toph was gone... but they would have a hard time finding her there... until she showed herself outside...

That was all for now... tell me what you think about this chapter and if you wanne know some more things... stay tuned for the next thanks for reading and dont forget go

 **REVIEUW**


	4. Chapter 4: femke and leda

Chapter 4: femke and leda

 **Normal POV**

After toph ran away... lao and poppey bei fong advertised for a caretaker for toph... feeling someone who could permanently look afer her would solve the problem... 2 ladies reacted and were taken in... femke was head nurse over toph and leda was her assistant... they were both kind caring woman who loved toph the momenr they lied eye on the one year old... and this was why they had a hard time dealing with the small amount of freedom the little girl got...

"Why can't we take her out for a walk... we will make sure she wont hurt herself... you know were quit capable..."

Femke had asked mister bei fong once... but mister bei fong had replied it was out of the question... because toph was far to weak and helpless and fradgile (do femke had no idea what that word meant back then) to handle herself outside... she had to be kept inside... were it was safe...

"And if i **EVER** and i mean **EVER** caught you with toph outside the walls of the estate... you"ll be fired... Am i clear?"

Mister bei fong had asked the girls with a stern voice... who looked at each other worriedly.

"crystal clear sir"

femke had replied... do her mind was already made up.. she would make sure she would never get **CAUGHT** with toph outside the walls...but they took every opertunity they had to take toph along to the market... helping the young rebellious girl to feel the outside world... do she had to promise she would **NEVER** tell her parents... ore she would be locked inside again...

" i understand... i heard you talk with my daddy... you'll be fired if we get caught..."

Toph replied with a smirk on her face... at which the girls looked at her with a shocked look... since they had been sure they had brought the young blind girl to her room... but toph didnt said a word... smirking as she went to the market with them...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the end it was femke who discovered tophs big abillity to "see" with her feet.. when she was 4 years old they were walking outside with her to pass some time before dinner... they were so bussy talking femke didnt noticed a tree coming up before them….

"watch out femke! Twee before ya"

she called fast enough for femke to react and dodge, before she looked at her 1 year old with a shocked look, because she had warned her for that tree despite her blindness… which meant she **SHOULDN'T** had seen that tree coming….

"toph….. How… how did you….. See that tree coming?"

she asked with a shocked look on her face. Toph looked back at her with a smirk as she now shows her some serious earthbending skills... after making sure no one could see them... at with femkeooked with a shocked look...

 **Femke's POV**

Okay... i got really, really shocked when toph warned me that tree was coming up before me.. but for me... was the shock even bigger when i learned toph was in fact a very good earthbender... despite the fact that her parents had ordered her private teacher master yu to keep her at the beginners level... only basic forms and breathing excersises... so were did she learn this?

"Thats amazing... but... how in the world did you learn all this..."

I asked with a shocked voice... at which toph took my hand and let me to a private place in the garden were we could talk...

" i learned it myself... the bagermoles taught me to earthbend... and i made up my own style.. pretty neat huh?"

Toph asked me with a smirk, as i nodded... since she was right... it was pretty cool what she was able to do... and as long as her parents didnt found out... it was cool with me... since i thought she deserved to have something special...

"Its greath toph... do your parents will certainly not approve IF they find out..."

I said... which made toph snapped up her head and looked at me with big shocked eyes...

" how do you mean: **IF**... your not gonna tell them ?"

Toph asked shocked as she placed a hand on my lower arm...

"You bet your silly dress i won't tell them about your special power... i know their **NEVER** gonna approve..."

I smirked.. since i had described what her dress looked like once and she had called it silly back then... so this was just teasing her with it...

 **Tophs POV**

"You bet your silly dress i won't tell them about your special power... i know their **NEVER** gonna approve..."

Femke replied after i had told her about my special power and my bihgest secret... i had thought she was gonna tell my parents right away when she heard this and that i had been a fool to trust her... but she didnt... instead she was teasing me while promising she owould never reveal my secret to anyone... which i know was the truth since i could **FEEL** she was telling the truth...

" you sure are one strange fellow... but i **LIKE IT** "

I said with a smirk as i gave femke a firm punch on her shoulder... who smiled as she rubbed over her painfull shoulder...

"You know... you got quit the punch... i hear about this tournament... earthrumble 6... you should try it.."

Femke brought up after she was done rubbing over her shoulder for a while like a half weak softy... when i heard this, i looked at her with gleaming eyes... liking the idea of being able to beat up other earthbenders... i could already hear them scream my name: the winner, and with that the best eathbender of all time **: TOPH BEI FONG!**

"There is only one little problem with that fantasy... your parents..."

Femke said... snapping me out of my fantasy when i told her this... and she was right... if they all would all talk about me being in this earthbender tournament my parents would sure find out... and they would **NEVER** approve... which meant i would be locked away forever and femke would get fired... just as i started too like her...

" easely solved do... we just give you a cover name... something cool and catchy... i bet leda could help with picking a cool nicname..."

Femke said now... which made my head snap up... my other caretaker... her assistant? Yeah i liked her a lot as well... but letting her into my secret as well... i didn't knew that was a good idea...

"I dunno femke... can we trust her..."

I asked her with a unsure look. At which femke looked shocked before she started to launch.

"Ofcourse you can... i know... she was my very best friend long before we came to work here..."

Femke smiled as she stroke me over my hair, which made me smile back...feeling femke really cared about me... unlike my parents... and thanks to her and her friend... i was gonna get the best earthbender one had ever known... starting with this earth rumble tournament...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that i end the fourth chapter of my story... i hope your enjoying it all so far!

 **A/N**

Oo yeah... the introduction of the mysterious femke and leda who are gonna be a big deal in the remainder of the story... a little hint: one of them is tophs biological mom... do im not gonna say who yet... you will find out in a few chapters!

I did a little time skip to improve tophs speech since little childerens speech isnt my best point...

Well that sums it all up! Next up is gonna be the start of the epic earth rumble tournament!

Toph: i can't wait to beat someone up last...

Femke: patience... grovyle the thief lover is doing her best to write as fast as she can...

Leda: and she does a good job if you ask me...

 **REVIEUW!**


End file.
